Many secure services require consent to certain documents and/or disclosures. Practically, however, consent may be difficult to efficiently obtain.
For example, when a customer accesses certain secure services via the customer's mobile phone it may be difficult for the customer to contemporaneously review, and/or consent to, certain documents. Review of these documents may be required to engage the particular service in which the customer is interested and is currently attempting to activate and/or maintain.
As such, it would be desirable to enable a customer, when he or she is participating, on his or her mobile phone, in a contact session that is related to a service, to efficiently consent to aspects of the service, review certain documents associated with the service, and/or provide any other requirement that the service requires. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to enable a customer, when he or she is participating, on his or her mobile phone, in a contact session related to a service, to consent to aspects of the service, review certain documents associated with the service, and/or satisfy any other requirements that the service requires.